Three Jealous Boys One Unhappy Girl
by MoonMistressTsuki
Summary: Another one of those Inu Kagome things, but with a bit of a twist. Please Read me! I love you and you must love me!
1. An Awkward Meeting

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
An Awkward Meeting  
  
"I promise, Inu Yasha. I will be back by sundown tomorrow. Just relax already!"  
  
Gosh, for someone who has no interest in me whatsoever, he sure does act jealous and possessive. He has no reason to be; it's not like I'm cheating on him or anything.'  
  
Inu Yasha watched Kagome jump down and disappear into the magical well. He grunted in disapproval, but when she had to go, she had to go.  
  
Kagome, are your tests that important? I don't like when you leave us. I am so worried about you.' Miroku walked over to the disgruntled hanyou and sat next to him, leaning against the well.  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you care for her so much, why don't you just tell her. You know you don't like Kikyo. Kag- OWW! What was that for?" Miroku fell over with the pressure of Inu Yasha's powerful fist.  
  
"There's NOTHING going on between me and Kagome!" Inu Yasha slumped down and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"I was just going to say that Kagome looks great naked." Again he was hit, though this time even harder. "Well I can see you are really depressed. I'm going to go see how many times I can grope Sango."  
  
Inu Yasha mumbled under his breath, "When will that monk learn?"  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and heaved her bag over the edge. When she threw her legs over the stone ledge, a shiver passed through her delicate bones. Her black orbs dilated and a breeze slid through her hair. "What was that? It didn't feel like a demon, and I can sense no shards." She saw that she was at home, but she just had a bad feeling inside of her gut.  
  
Instead of proceeding towards home, she left her bag and leapt into the well. I have to get Inu Yasha. I can't risk it.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Inu Yasha, sitting in a tree, looked down upon the well. He jumped out of his branch when he saw Kagome jump out and start running towards the village.  
  
"Kagome!" Her body swirled around and she ran towards the familiar voice.  
  
"Inu Yasha! I need your help. I was on my way home, but I had an ominous feeling. Will you please come with me? I promise, you don't have to stay if there is nothing wrong; I am just afraid there will be."  
  
Inu Yasha knew to trust the young miko's intuition, so they walked back towards the well. They both jumped in, holding hands, though they knew they were going to the same place.  
  
When they arrived to Kagome's era, Inu Yasha, still holding Kaome's hand, vaulted out of the well and landed dog-style. He began to sniff the ground and listened for any strange noises. He looked up at Kagome sternly and she prepared for the worst.  
  
"Kagome, you idiot, there's nothing here! Stupid wench, you drag me all the way over here for absolutely nothing. I should have known better."  
  
Kagome irritatingly sighed and picked up her things that she left behind.  
  
He never cares about feelings. I am not a wench. I still feel it, but he's too ignorant to.'  
  
They walked in silence up to Kagome's home. When they got inside, she realized her family was sitting down to dinner. As she opened the door to the dining room, she casually called out, "Mom! Grandpa! Sota! Inu Yasha and I are back. Can w-" She felt herself falling and her body was caught just in time by the steady hands of Inu Yasha. He gasped and lifted her up in his arms, peering through the door cautiously. Everything was normal except there was an extra person sitting there.  
  
He looks like he's about Kagome's age. I didn't know she had an older brother...'  
  
The teen boy's mouth dropped along with the food in it. He was in shock with the picture of Kagome lying unconscious in this strange man's arms.  
  
Grandpa scolded Inu Yasha. "Take her upstairs and lay her in her bed immediately. Get out of here and go home now. This is not the time for questions; just DO it!"  
  
He ran with her upstairs and laid her down on her feather-soft bed. He looked down upon her and stroked her hair. Her eyes opened a little and she whispered, "Inu Yasha, I am so sorry. I didn't ever want you to find out about him. I am so sorry."  
  
The half-demon, realizing what she was saying released her and bounded out of the window, running towards the well.  
  
Please R&R! I need criticism. Good and bad! DÅmo Arigato! Fuki 


	2. The Truth Shall Set You Free

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
The Truth Shall Set You Free  
  
Kagome watched the half-demon race out of her room. She couldn't get the image of his forlorn face out of her head.  
  
He looked so sad. It was as if he was dying on the inside.'  
  
She heard a knock on the door and the creaking of the rusted hinges. The young boy appeared with flowers in his hands. His mouth was still gaping and his eyes looked as troubled as her own.  
  
"I brought you these, but then I was told you were at the hospital. Your family invited me to sit and eat with them. And then you..." His voice trailed off and He sat down on her bed beside her, hanging his head in sorrow.  
  
"Hojo, please don't tell anyone about what you saw. I j-"  
  
"Kagome," he cut in, "what is going on? Where were you? What was that creature? Why did your family lie to me?"  
  
Oh my God! What do I do? I can't tell him where I actually was, or about Inu Yasha. He would never believe me. I knew that something bad was about to happen. Why did I bring Inu Yasha?'  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about. What creature? I was just getting back from the hospital." One of her plastic smiles astonished him and he cocked his eyebrow and leaned towards her face.  
  
She is totally lying to me. And after all that I have done for her.'  
  
"Kagome, you're hiding something from me. You can trust me. I won't tell anyone. I love you so much. I would never damage your reputation."  
  
Kagome's smile vanished and her cheeks turned deep scarlet. The fact that his face was so close to hers made her blush even more. They sat in silence for a few minutes, not even blinking.  
  
What do I say?! Eek! His hand is touching mine.... I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Inu Yasha walked back to the village deep in thought. The sun was just setting and he knew that if he didn't get back to Kaede's hut soon, the others would come looking for him.  
  
Who was he? That must have been Kagome's boyfriend. But how could she not tell me about him? He's just some pathetic human... but then again, so is she...'  
  
His head bent down towards the ground and he watched his bare feet step out from underneath him. His eyes became glossy and he clenched his fists so hard his palms began to bleed.  
  
That look that she gave me before I left; it was embarrassed and sad. All she could say was sorry. HOW DARE THAT WENCH TRICK ME SO!!! And to think that I cared for her. I hope she never comes back.'  
  
Realizing what he had said, he stopped just before the hut. He didn't mean that. But he was just too embarrassed to even consider the possibility of himself liking Kagome. He began to walk back again. When he got there Miroku was sitting outside with his hands tied up. He smiled at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Well Sango has one very high temper. I just pray that she won't leave me out here all night."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Kagome moved towards the edge of her bed in embarrassment, but Hojo kept moving closer. She got off her bed and ran towards the door. But he caught her wrist and dragged her backwards.  
  
"Kagome, you're not going to get out of this one. I am not letting you go until you tell me the truth!"  
  
She sighed and slumped her shoulders.  
  
He can keep a secret. It is only one person. And he, of all people, deserves to know. Okay...'  
  
She told of how she was dragged down the well and landed in the feudal era, meeting Inu Yasha, and eventually Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. It surprised her that Hojo didn't laugh at her or got angry with her. He sat patiently and took everything she said very seriously. When she finally finished, he had so many questions that it took him three hours to understand all that he had been told. But somehow he believed. The weight on Kagome was lifted after finally being able to tell someone about her adventures, and it relieved her even more that he understood.  
  
"Kagome, I understand now why you are gone so often. I wish you wouldn't, but you have to go. I just have one more question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can I come with you, just once? I just want to be with you for a while, and I promise not to be too much of a burden."  
  
Kagome was shocked at this suggestion.  
  
"Hojo, it's so dangerous, though. And I don't know what the others would say."  
  
"PLEASE??????" His pleading eyes bore right through her and her compassion spilled out of her heart.  
  
"OK. Just this once, but you have to listen to us and follow orders, and you can't stay with me in battle."  
  
" DÅmo Arigato!!! Let's go! I am ready. I will be back in 10 minutes with all my stuff ready."  
  
With that he bowed and ran down the stairs. When she heard the front door slam shut, she shrugged to herself and began getting her things together.  
  
I'm sure they'll understand. What is the worst that could happen?'  
  
All right guys, I would just like all of you to know that I have no idea where I am going with this, but whatever. Are there any boys who would like to be MY Inu Yasha? LOL! J/K. I love you all. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuki 


	3. Manipulating Meanings

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Manipulating Meanings  
  
Inu Yasha opened his eyes quickly, but shut them once again with the glaring sun. He sat up and looked around the small hut for the beautiful face that he was blessed with every morning. Though he didn't mean to, he enjoyed watching Kagome sleeping. She looked so young and innocent; so full of joy and love. His heart began to beat faster.  
  
Where the hell is she?'  
  
He calmed down when he remembered all that had happened the night before. He quietly walked out of Kaede's hut, and started towards the well. The heavenly smell of angel's wings filled his nostrils and he ran even faster. There lay Kagome, asleep underneath a tree. A smile spread over his face, happy that she was okay.  
  
"Hey you! Are you Inu Yasha?"  
  
Inu Yasha turned towards the forest and saw the boy from the night before walking towards him. As he approached, he waved his hand as if they were the best of friends. Inu Yasha took a step back and he looked a bit vicious with his evil snarl.  
  
"Who the hell are you? How did you get here?"  
  
"My name is Hojo. Kagome took me here. She has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?" he cut in.  
  
A dazzling smile spread across Hojo's face. "Did she say that about me?" Unfortunately he was cut short by Kagome's voice.  
  
"What???? Inu Yasha, what are you doing here? Were you that worried about me?"  
  
A slight look of embarrassment smoothed his angered eyebrows. But before anyone could notice, his eyebrows bunched together once again and he ran towards Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk!"  
  
He grabbed her arm and threw her up on his back. She held on for dear life while he sprinted into the forest. Mean while Hojo looked on after them, wondering if he had said something wrong.  
  
I hope he doesn't hurt her. I can't believe she called me her boyfriend! I knew she would come to her senses sooner or later.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"Why the hell did you bring that pathetic bastard over here? How could you so easily tell him about this world? I thought this was a secret an-"  
  
"INU YASHA!!!! Don't you EVER say that about Hojo! He has put up with me being gone all the time, and since he suspected something, I told him everything. He won't tell anyone. This is the only time that he is coming over and he'll only be with us for a few days. Please be nice to him."  
  
"NO! That is not ok. He is a weak little boy. I don't want to baby- sit both him and you."  
  
"Excuse me? You do not baby-sit me! I am fifteen years old! And Hojo is almost a man. I could survive out here on my own. I DONT NEED YOU!"  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha gasped at the same time after Kagome ceased her fit.  
  
"I see. Well then, I guess you two lovers better go your own way. I won't be there to protect you, so stay out of trouble."  
  
Inu Yasha turned from her and started to walk off through the forest.  
  
I can't believe her. Obviously she prefers Hojo over me by far.'  
  
"Inu Yasha, WAIT!" Kagome ran after him. " I am so sorry. I didn't mean that. I was just so angry and I lost my temper and I-"  
  
"Just go. Your boyfriend awaits you."  
  
My boyfriend? Who? Hojo? Oh my god; this is an awful day!'  
  
Before she had time to stop him, Inu Yasha jumped into the trees and disappeared among the leaves. Kagome slumped over and began to sob.  
  
When the sun was high in the sky, she realized that it was time to get back. He wanted to take Hojo to Kaede's hut and introduce him to the others.  
  
Hopefully they'll like him more.'  
  
All right you know the drill: R&R! DÅmo arigato! Fuki 


	4. A Painful Apology

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
A Painful Apology  
  
"Hey Kagome, he's really cute! Are all the boys in your era this nice-looking?"  
  
Sango stopped her whispering when Hojo gave her one of his smiles. Slightly blushing she smiled back and sat up straighter in her chair. Miroku glanced over at Sango and a sting of jealousy hit him in the heart, but he had to admit, Hojo was a great guy.  
  
While Hojo taught Miroku how to charm a woman and Sango prepared dinner. Kagome sat outside and watched the stars by herself.  
  
Oh, Inu Yasha... I miss you already. You took what I said really badly. Of course, how could I ever forgive myself? All I do is fight with you, but the truth is that I love you.'  
  
A sigh escaped her lips and Sango called from inside that supper was ready.  
  
"Kagome, have you seen Inu Yasha? He left this morning, but he is usually back in time for food. I am a little worried about him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku, but he got really mad about Hojo being here and he went away. We can probably find him later."  
  
Dinner was more lively than usual and Miroku and Sango told about life in the feudal era. Hojo, in turn, told them a little about the future and compared what they lived to what he was taught. Kagome sat quietly and no one seemed to notice her much, but she preferred not to talk and just thought intently on how she could apologize to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Goodnight, Hojo."  
  
"Goodnight, Hojo."  
  
"Goodnight Sango and Miroku. I will see you in the morning... Kagome? You haven't been yourself tonight. Do you want to talk?"  
  
He sat next to the grieving young girl and put his arm around her. She was too upset to be embarrassed or angry. The instant he did so, she began to weep pathetically.  
  
"Oh, Hojo! I just feel awful about all of this. Inu Yasha is really mad at me and now he said he won't protect me. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Well, I can protect you and so can Sango and Miroku. Inu Yasha is just jealous. He doesn't want to admit that he likes you even though you're my girl. He will meet someone new. So don't worry about him." Kagome's passiveness subsided and she got up silently and crawled underneath her futon.  
  
Maybe tomorrow I can find him. I hope he will forgive me.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Inu Yasha leaned against the tree that he had been dormant on for fifty years.  
  
How could I be so blind? Of course she as a boyfriend. He lives in her era. How could I ever compete with that? He is so good and kind. He probably gives her flowers and treats her like a princess. She deserves it.'  
  
He looked down at his hands that were cut and rough. His claws were jagged and there were giant calluses where his sword hilt had been supported.  
  
I am just some mangy mutt. Her soft hands should never feel my hard ones. I just put her in danger. She doesn't need me. All I do get her into trouble. I guess Hojo gets to see her beauty when she sleeps from now on...'  
  
A chill breeze swept through the air and he heard a soft whisper call out to him:  
  
"Inu Yasha, I need you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Hmph! That's so stupid. Now I am hearing voices."  
  
He climbed into the great tree and fell into a deep, but troubled sleep.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Kagome crept outside just before dawn and walked into Inu Yasha's forest. As she approached his tree, she felt his presence approaching. She sat down underneath the tall branches and looked up at the green leaves.  
  
"Inu Yasha, SIT!!!"  
  
Sure enough the hanyou fell from his hiding spot and crashed right in front of her feet. He looked up and eyes were bloodshot from the quick awakening.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
On top of falling on his head he was tackled by the young miko and he looked down at her to see her sobbing into his chest.  
  
"I am SO sorry! Please forgive me! Inu Yasha, Hojo isn't my boyfriend. He's like a... Koga."  
  
She smiled at him so earnestly, with tears running down her cheeks, that he couldn't help but hug her.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, I am so sorry too. I missed you. Please don't leave me ag-"  
  
"Um, you're the one who left me! But let's not argue and just get back to the others. They are probably starting to wake up."  
  
She hopped on his back and he gave her a ride back to the small little hut. When they got there, Hojo gave Kagome a hug, but Inu Yasha knew to hold in his temper. He had to go easy on the human boy.  
  
Wow! I started getting a little mushy there. More chapters on the way! (I think... well yeah! Hell, it's summer! I got lots of time on my hands!) R&R onegaishimasu! 


	5. My Girl, My Woman

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
My Girl, My Woman  
  
"Oh, thank you! Why did you give me this though?"  
  
"To show you how much more beautiful you are."  
  
Kagome stopped walking and blushed as much as the pink rose that she held in her hand. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the two. This had been going on all day long, one compliment after the other. Sango sighed every time Hojo said something to Kagome, while glancing at Miroku longingly. Inu Yasha became nauseous and would walk ahead of the two so as not to listen to their stupid conversations. Miroku, too, was bored of it all, but he was more polite about it. And so their day went, until Kagome decided to stop and make lunch.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm just going to go wash my hands. Don't eat without me!"  
  
She walked behind the bushes and breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she could take that fake smile off of her face for a few minutes and have some time to herself.  
  
He just doesn't get it. But then again, I am kind of leading him on. Inu Yasha is at least being a good sport about it. Hey! I sense jewel shards!'  
  
As she looked around her she saw a tornado coming towards her.  
  
Oh no! Not again! Not NOW!'  
  
"Hey Kagome! Did mutt-face ditch you? I told him to take care of you, but obviously he has no regard for others' interests. Well now you can stay with me and my tribe. You are always welcome."  
  
"Koga, Inu Yasha is over there. I was just washing my hands before lunch. But, umm, now is really not a good time for a visit."  
  
She looked at the ground wistfully. Koga grabbed her hands in his and stared into her chocolate eyes.  
  
"Kagome, you look really sad. I'm not going away. Did Inu Yasha do something to you? Because if he did, I'll beat his brains out, although I would do that anyway, given the choice. No one messes with my woman."  
  
"No Koga. In fact, he's been nicer than usual. Look, I should really get back to the others. Lunch is ready."  
  
"Don't mind if I join you!"  
  
"NO! You'll just pick fights and it is not a good time for that."  
  
"I promise not to. Besides, I want to be with you."  
  
Kagome sighed to herself. There was no use fighting. It was just a waste of her energy. As she began to walk back to the picnic area Koga wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she tried to shrug him off. Unfortunately the wolf demon was too persistent and just as she was about to yell at him Hojo came through the clearing.  
  
"Uh, Hojo! Hi! I told you I'd be right back. Koga, get off of me... NOW!"  
  
"Who's this kid, Kagome? Is this your brother or something?"  
  
"Hey! Get your hands off my girl!"  
  
"Huh? Your girl? This is my woman! Kagome, who is this scrawny twerp?"  
  
Inu Yasha heard the commotion and walked through the hedge. What he saw made him chuckle to himself. Hojo was yelling at Koga, Koga was yelling at Hojo, and Kagome was on her knees with her head in her hands.  
  
"Koga! What the hell are you doing here? Hojo, get back to our camp."  
  
Hojo remembered his promise to Kagome and walked unwillingly back to the others. He looked back and saw Inu Yasha in a stand off with Koga.  
  
So, Kagome doesn't love me? I should have known. But Koga can't have her. I will fight for her if I have to. Wait... did he have tail?'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha, you finally showed up."  
  
"See Kagome? I told you bringing Hojo here wasn't such a great idea. What are you doing here anyways?"  
  
"Oh, yanow, just making sure you don't have your dirty little paws all over my woman. Although, from the smell of her, you have."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed at the memory of Kagome and his reunion in the forest.  
  
It's not like I like her or anything. We're just friends. How dare he think I would even do such a thing.'  
  
"You see. You're blushing. Kagome, what did he do to you? Just say the word and I'll waste him."  
  
"Oh, Koga. You're totally over-reacting. You have nothing to be worried about."  
  
"Yeah, you should be more worried about Hojo, her human boyfriend."  
  
Koga's face turned red and his eyes slanted. His fangs seemed to grow when he snarled and he clenched his fists in preparedness to attack.  
  
"WHAT!!!! BOYFRIEND????" 


	6. A Kiss For your Suffering

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
A Kiss For Your Suffering  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!"  
  
The two men stopped their bickering and stared at the frustrated miko. Her foot pounded upon the grass and she began to march away from them.  
  
I am so sick of all this jealousy. I'm not that great. I'm nobody's girl, I'm nobody's woman, I'm nobody's anything! What don't they understand? Hojo has to go back, but I don't even want to speak to him right now. I don't want to speak to anyone.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
The two men watched in astonishment as she disappeared into the forest.  
  
"You see what you did? You got her really pissed off and now she's gonna be mad at both of us! I know her better than you do and when she gets mad you can't be easily forgiven."  
  
"Oh shut up, dog-face! I know my Kagome better than you think. She's fine. But as for this Hojo fella'; He's going down."  
  
"Don't you even touch him. I don't like him as much as the next guy, but I have to protect him and that's what I'm gonna do. He's going away soon, and you'll never have to deal with him again, so just leave him be."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
The woods were unfamiliar to Kagome, but she felt safe enough by herself. A tree root sticking out from the ground made a comfortable seat for her to rest upon and she reclined against the trunk of the tree. It had been a while since she had been able to lounge around for a while. It felt so good.  
  
Why can't I just be like all the other fifteen year old girls? I hate always having to go through so much drama. I hate spending nearly everyday watching demons being slaughtered. I hate everything about this place!'  
  
Her frown suddenly turned into a gentle smile. She relaxed some more and her tears slowed down.  
  
Except... Inu Yasha.'  
  
As quickly as they had subsided her tears poured down when she remembered Inu Yasha didn't take any interest in her. She felt a big hand stroke the hair off her moist cheeks. She knew who it was without even opening her bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Why does it all have to be so horrible?"  
  
"It will all be over soon. And we can go back to our normal routine. You just have to get through another day."  
  
She opened her eyes slowly to Inu Yasha's big golden eyes. He was leaned in so close to her face that she could feel his warm breath upon her neck.  
  
"That's not what I mean. I mean why is this world so awful. There are so many monsters and everyone's heart is filled with hatred. I look around and I see children getting abandoned, civil wars, the separation of loved ones."  
  
As she said this she looked deep into his eyes and he backed off a bit, remembering Kikyo. She had intended this to happen.  
  
"I'm sick of all this fighting. I want to stay with all of you, but I don't want to be here. I guess that you just can't understand. You grew up with hatred towards you. That is normal for you."  
  
"Kagome, what are you talking about? What does this all have to do with Hojo and Koga?"  
  
"You just don't understand. I have been holding in my anger about everything for so long, and now that those two pushed me to my limits, I'm thinking of everything that I dislike. And you: you always make me feel like unwanted responsibility. All you do is get mad at me. But I try my best! Honestly..."  
  
"Kagome... I would never think that about you."  
  
Inu Yasha moved his face in once again. Kagome felt his nose press against hers. He placed his hand on her face and caressed it gently. He felt the silky skin of her cheek, and he placed his left hand on her thigh. Leaning upon her slender leg he stood up and walked away. Kagome looked bewildered and couldn't understand what had just happened.  
  
For another ten minutes Kagome sat there, in the same position. Eventually she heard some one approaching and so she straightened herself up. She fixed her hair in hopes that it would be the silver-haired boy, and as she did so Koga sat beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I just get a little jealous. But apparently there's no need to be. Look, I know that you are probably going through a lot right now, what with Inu Yasha mistreating you and everything. But anytime you need me, I'll be there. I promise. I love you more than anything. And I would give the world to you if I could."  
  
Kagome's tear-stained face turned even redder and she looked away from the young wolf-demon. Koga grabbed her chin and pulled it towards him. Kagome's brown eyes looked up at him. He leaned down and delicately pressed his lips against hers. For a quick instant she felt all time stop, all noise cease, and her body eased within his grip. Before she could say anything he sat back and his eyes suddenly filled with sorrow.  
  
"I am going to leave you until this Hojo' guy leaves. But I'll come back for you."  
  
The next thing she saw was a flurry of dust and leaves fading into the distance.  
  
Hahahahaha! (Evil laugh) I got you there didn't I? R&R please! And if you have any ideas for pen names... let me know. -Fuki - 


	7. A Gentleman's Partng

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
A Gentleman's Parting  
  
The air became chiller as the sun retired. Kagome sat speechless in Kaede's hut. Her friends stared at her from all directions, but she could not see them. For two days she had sat with pursed lips. Her eyes often quivered and grew waterlogged, and she neither ate nor drank. She did not speak and the way she looked forward, everyone knew that she something terrible had happened.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome, we are really worried about you. Why haven't you come in? Dinner's ready."  
  
Sango's pitiful eyes looked upon Kagome who sat in the same spot as the two boys had found her. A distant look and silence was the only reply that the sisterly friend received.  
  
"Kagome, I know that you are going through a lot right now, but I'm sure that the whole ordeal will pass."  
  
Her encouraging smile had no affect on Kagome, and so she called for Kirara. When they got to the campfire, Kagome sat bent over the flames. The heat did not even make her flinch.  
  
Un-flashback  
  
"Kagome, please say something. What's wrong?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked into her miserable face, but she just turned away. He took the hint and went outside. Hojo, after seeing that Inu Yasha had left, came in and sat next to Kagome. He didn't say anything for a while, but when he couldn't take it any longer he didn't even ask her for a response.  
  
"I want to go home. I like it here, but I much prefer our world. And I also think that you need to get on with finding the Shikon Shards. I'm too much of a burden to everyone."  
  
For the first time in days Kagome smiled. She stood up and brushed out her hair while Hojo got his things. When he returned he couldn't believe the change in her. She looked even more radiant, and he was glad that she was doing better.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
The shrine was as dusty as ever. Kagome reached over and helped Hojo climb over the edge of the magical well. As they sat on the ancient stonewall Kagome was aware that she had to say goodbye. She hesitated, because she couldn't find the right words, but instead he spoke for her.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome. I swear that I won't tell anyone about this, but it was a lot of fun. Your friends are really nice, and I now understand why you go there instead of school. I know that you have to go back now, but I hope that you will come home soon. Come visit me when you do."  
  
He leaned over and hugged her, and surprisingly enough she hugged him back. As she did this, he smelled the flowery aroma of her hair.  
  
"Goodbye, Hojo. Thanks for being such a good sport about everything. I guess I'll see you around."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome, with a confused look on her face let go of him and sat up in surprise. Hojo grabbed her hand, and Kagome watched with her mouth gaping as he kissed her hand gently. She blushed tremendously, but before she knew it, he had gone and she was back in the feudal era with Inu Yasha keeping an eye on her as she slept.  
  
Forgive me if it was a bit short, but I didn't know how to make it longer. I'm also sorry for not having these stories up quick, but it's hard for me to go on the internet, so I will just try to do a few chapters every once in a while. –Fuki- 


	8. Telling a Horrible Secret

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Telling a Horrible Secret  
  
"Look, you guys, Kagome looks really depressed. Can't you find anything to go to without us for a while? I just want to talk to her."  
  
"Well, I think I might just go into town and do a bit of fortune telling. Do you want to come Inu Yasha? There are plenty of lovely ladies."  
  
"Miroku, can't you do anything valuable with your time?"  
  
"That IS valuable. I make money."  
  
"Fine. Inu Yasha, what are you going to do?"  
  
"I guess I could just wander up in the mountains for a while. Maybe I'll run into Koga and be able to finish him off without that stupid girl stopping me."  
  
"Choose your battles wisely. And both of you better not come back for a while. But, Miroku, by the end of the day at least."  
  
Miroku, with Shippo on his shoulder, began to walk into the nearest town with his bag, and Inu Yasha headed into the open land.  
  
Kagome, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have touched you like that. I feel so guilty, and now you're so mad at me that you won't even look at me. Will you ever forgive me?'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Sango walked into the little hut and found Kagome wrapped up in her futon. But she wasn't asleep so Sango nudged her gently with her foot. The teenager rolled over and looked up at her friend. She gave her a "leave me alone, I'm tired" look, but Sango's face showed her that she wasn't fooled.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk about some stuff. I may not be your sister, but you have become mine. I'm really worried about you. What happened in the forest?"  
  
"Oh, Sango! It was awful! He almost kissed me and then he didn't and he left and then he came and then he kissed me and I kissed him back and then he said he loved me and then he left and then he had to leave and then I said goodbye and then he said he loved me too and then he kissed my hand but I don't like either!"  
  
"Ka- Kagome! Slow Down! Who kissed you? Can you explain in terms that I would understand?"  
  
"Koga kissed me on the lips and Hojo kissed my hand. Inu Yasha almost kissed me, but then he just walked away. The worst part is that I actually liked Koga's kiss! And Hojo just flattered me by acting like such a gentleman."  
  
"And what of Inu Yasha?"  
  
Kagome's eyes watered and there was an uncomfortable pause. Finally she spoke up.  
  
"Well that doesn't matter because he didn't. He was just messing with me. He would never even think of kissing me."  
  
"I see. Kagome, please be honest with me. Do you love Inu Yasha?"  
  
Her head bent towards the ground and she slowly nodded her head. Sango knew that she would admit it sometime, but now she realized that she wasn't prepared for the solemn answer.  
  
"I think you need to tell him. You don't have to tell him that you love him, but just tell him about Koga and Hojo. He might be mad at first, but if you apologize and be honest with him, I'm certain that he will give you all the comfort that you need. Right now, he probably thinks you're mad at him for what he did, so maybe you should be the mature one (as usual) and confront him about it."  
  
Sango's advice was interrupted by Kagome's arms wrapped around her. She felt her shoulder becoming damp with the young girl's tears. Kagome looked up at her with trembling eyes and Sango wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her kimono.  
  
"Sango, thank you. I feel so much better. But where is he? I want to talk to him right now."  
  
I sent him off for the day. Take Kirara and look for him. He headed for the mountains, so I presume he is there."  
  
Kagome rushed out of the house and Sango heard Kirara take off.  
  
Oh, Inu Yasha, please forgive her. She is so young, and so inexperienced. Just accept her.'  
  
"I better find Miroku before some woman takes him serious."  
  
On foot she walked to a nearby village. She smiled to herself to think of how Inu Yasha almost kissed Kagome.  
  
He's just too stubborn! What was stopping him?' 


	9. My Greatest Sin Confessed

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
My Greatest Sin Confessed  
  
Inu Yasha didn't even notice the jagged rocks cutting into his rough feet. The pain inside of his heart blocked everything else out.  
  
What was I thinking? I totally betrayed Kikyo. I don't even like Kagome... do I?'  
  
"INU YASHA!"  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome leaped off of Kirara and began to run to the silver-haired boy, but she stopped herself short and realized that all the courage that she received from Sango was beginning to wear off. Inu Yasha saw her curious behavior and realized that the poor girl was completely nervous. Obviously she had come to talk to him about his actions, but at the last minute she had lost her audacity.  
  
Okay, Kagome. You can do it. Just tell him the truth.'  
  
"Inu Yasha, I wanted to talk to you, but now I'm afraid that you will be really angry with me and you won't be my friend anymore."  
  
Her childish words surprised him and he proceeded to sit down in front of her. Kagome turned to Kirara and asked her to return to Sango and then she sat down in front of him. When she looked up at him he could see that silent tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, I might be a little mad, but I won't hurt you or anything."  
  
"It's about Hojo. When he left he kissed my hand so gentlemanly, and I guess I got kind of flattered."  
  
"That's it? That's no reason to not talk or eat for almost a week! You had us really worried an-"  
  
"That's not all. It gets worse. What I did before that is what I'm afraid you won't take very well. It's about the day that you came to see me and comfort me in the forest."  
  
Inu Yasha slightly blushed when she said this. He knew that she was upset at him and he became as nervous as she was.  
  
"Well, you see, after you left, Koga came."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Well we talked for a little bit and then he um... and I... well I mean it wasn't intentional but... we um... uh...."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Inu Yasha seemed to already know what happened. He stared into her eyes, but they quickly avoided his gaze.  
  
"We kissed."  
  
"WHAT?! I can't believe he did that to you!"  
  
He stopped when he realized that she was holding something else back from him. Her tears leaked out even more now. Although he greatly pitied her in this state, he had to know everything.  
  
"Don't even tell me. Did you like it?"  
  
Kagome needed no words to tell him. She began to sob loudly and she bent over in half. Inu Yasha felt his heart break inside of him. He couldn't even say anything to her, let alone look at her. Furious, he began to jump up the mountain. He had to get away from her. Kagome sat crouched on the dirt –covered hillside.  
  
Inu Yasha, will you ever forgive me?'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
The stars were beginning to appear in the light purple sky. Inu Yasha still hadn't come back for Kagome, and she became afraid not only that he would never come for her, but that a demon would appear. He said he wouldn't hurt her, but he was harming her more by not returning.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing here by yourself? I would have thought that dogface would leave some protection with you. Come on."  
  
Kagome looked up at the tall demon in front of her. She didn't want to go with him, but she didn't want to be alone all night either. He helped her up and gave her a warm smile. She tried to smile back, but it was so half-hearted that it wiped Koga's off of his face. He picked her up and began to run with her back to his tribe. She knew that Inu Yasha wasn't coming back for her and her heart wept for him. 


	10. The New Guardian

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
The New Guardian  
  
Where am I?'  
  
Kagome began to sweat when she awoke wrapped in wolf furs and with wolves all around her. She relaxed when she remembered the previous day.  
  
"Good morning. I was wondering when you would get up."  
  
Koga stared down at the lethargic girl and held out a pile of furs.  
  
"I made this for you to wear. I noticed that you left your clothes with Inu Yasha, so this is just a small gift. And we have breakfast for you."  
  
Although I miss Inu Yasha and the others, Koga sure is a nice host. I can at least be nice.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"You left Kagome with Koga?!"  
  
"Lay off it, will ya?"  
  
Sango felt completely guilty about giving the wrong advice. But she also had faith that they would get Kagome back. After all, she's the only one who could see the sacred jewel shards.  
  
"We're better off without her. I'm sure Koga is treating her all right. Now let's get on with our search."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"So Inu Yasha told you where I was and left?"  
  
"Yeah, he said that if I didn't get you, some demon would. Of course, I would never let that happen, so I tracked you down."  
  
"That jerk! He just left me there to die."  
  
Kagome had taught all the wolf tribe how to cook their meat instead of eating it cold and raw. She had a lot to teach these men, and she knew that she would have to if she had to stay with them. That day she viewed the camp. For hours she stared at the waterfall and thought of her friends at Kaede's hut.  
  
Poor Shippo. At least Sango and Miroku can take care of him. I just can't believe Inu Yasha abandoned me. He gave me away. But I guess I should be grateful that he didn't leave me alone.'  
  
Koga noticed the sorrow in Kagome's eyes. She just wasn't as cheery as usual. He knew that she was just putting on an act around him and his comrades. He left the camp in order to think of what might make her happy.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Inu Yasha found Kagome's bag nearby.  
  
I guess I can return it to her. But I just don't want to see her. That wench! She just goes and sneaks around with all sorts of guys!'  
  
Once it was dark, Inu Yasha crept silently up the mountain that led to the wolf tribe. He peered over the edge of the waterfall and seeing that everyone was asleep walked over to Koga's cave. He saw Kagome immediately and saddened when he saw her sleeping soundly in the wolf furs. And beside her body sat Koga, watching over her like a hawk. He felt as if his heart was being stabbed at that moment. Envy was written all over his face. Inu Yasha stepped forward and held out the girl's bag. Koga, aware of an intruder began to snarl, but seeing whom it was, he settled down a bit. Not a word was spoken, and before long, Inu Yasha was sitting up in a tree near Kaede's hut.  
  
I'm sorry, Kagome. But I had to do it. How could we be together if you love Koga?'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Kagome rejoiced to see all of her things beside her. She didn't want to admit it, but she hated the fur dress. It was just too itchy and warm. She stepped into the sunshine and walked up to the circle of men around the fire.  
  
"Good morning!"  
  
They all looked up to see her joyful smile. They all liked Kagome and it was a relief to see her in such a good mood. She sat down beside them and laughed with them.  
  
Maybe I do yearn for Inu Yasha, but Koga seems to have backed off and I have to make the best of what I have. Sango and Miroku will come for me soon, but until then, it's my duty to teach these men and bring some happiness to their lives.'  
  
Koga looked down at her from the top of the mountain.  
  
Inu Yasha, I don't know how you could ever let Kagome go. But thanks. I'll take good care of her.'  
  
Hey everyone. I am changing my pen name. It was Fuki... it's now Kanashimi. Sorry for changing it, but "Fuki" means discipline... and that's just not what I'm about. Sorrow suits me better... due to the fact that I cannot find happiness. (Not a pity trip. I don't need your lousy pity.) I won't change it immediately, but hopefully soon. Sorry again for the inconvenience! Love always, Lala 


	11. Depth of a Cherry Blossom

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Depth of a Cherry Blossom  
  
Now's my chance. I have to get out of here for a little while.'  
  
Kagome ran towards the pathway leading away from the wolf pack. She needed some time to think and now that Koga was away on a hunt the opportunity to run away was overwhelming. It had been a week since she had started staying with the demons. Not very long, yet too long.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I miss you more than anything."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Inu Yasha paced nervously around the room. It had finally hit him that he couldn't do anything without Kagome there. Sango and Miroku glared at him. They knew that he was just being cruel and bringing himself down with Kagome.  
  
"Inu Yasha, go get her. First of all, your tension is getting on Sango's and my nerves. Secondly, we miss Kagome and so do you. And thirdly, we can't find any shards without her and we are bored with your arrogance. Can't you just forgive her already?"  
  
"Leave me alone. We don't need her. I am just trying to think of where we should go. Besides, she's happy enough with Koga."  
  
Sango had an idea. She suddenly piped up.  
  
"You know, Inu Yasha, your right. She probably is happy, and so is Koga."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah. I bet that they're having a great time hunting down the rest of the jewel shards right now."  
  
Sango grinned at Miroku while Inu Yasha's back was turned away from them. The monk nodded in approval. Inu Yasha's clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He growled and the two humans knew that he was overcome with jealousy.  
  
"I'll be back... with the girl."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
A tiny cherry blossom rested on the delicate nose. It balanced for a few minutes, tipped, and fell into her open palm. She stared at it curiously. It looked so simple; just a few pink petals. As she scrutinized it, though, she saw that there was gold and orange and light burgundy as well as pink. Each petal was unique, the pollen within was so fine and powdery, and the blossom was silky and strong, though sheer.  
  
Inu Yasha.'  
  
She heard the trees suddenly shifting and her mind told her to run before Koga found her.  
  
But he can smell me. I guess I have to go back now.'  
  
As she turned to leave she heard a familiar, jeering voice. The hanyou dropped in front of her. Obviously he had been watching her from the tree branches.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to apologize. I was wondering if you would come back with me. We all miss you so much. And I re-"  
  
Tender arms wrapped around his waist interrupted him.  
  
"YES! Oh thank you! I thought you were never coming back for me. Let's go. I can get my stuff right now while Koga's on a hunt." She began to lead him to the cave that she had been held captive in.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Miroku and Sango smothered the miko with their sudden embraces. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes, but smiled. His serenity was returning now that those bright eyes had returned to him. She glanced at Inu Yasha, and her heart overflowed with joy.  
  
Maybe he does love me after all, or maybe not. But I don't really care because we are together again.'  
  
Inside she worried about Koga, but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't pretend to love him. And she knew that if he really loved her, he would understand. She looked over at Inu Yasha again as he stood by the fire thinking. Shippo nuzzled Kagome and she rocked him in her arms.  
  
"Shippo, I was worried about you the most. Inu Yasha better not have hit you too much."  
  
"Oh, Kagome, we're just so happy that you're back. Please don't go with Koga again."  
  
"Don't worry, Shippo. I will never, ever do that again." 


	12. Sayonara

I don't own Inu Yasha. Is it just me or does it seem like I always start my chapters with the same phrase?  
  
SayÅnara  
  
Kagome, lying in the soft grass, looked up at the stars. She had to go back to her era in a couple days for tests, but she was reluctant to go. Although she knew she could trust Hojo, her paranoia and fears about her secret being known scared her. A chill wind overtook her and her short uniform skirt flew up. She gasped and sat up, but thankfully no one was around. The others were in the hut.  
  
I wonder what Hojo is doing right now. I feel bad. I was such a brat when he was here. I guess I just made myself look like an immature fifteen year old.'  
  
She peered at the light seeping out of the hut. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong now that she was back. She felt like Inu Yasha was treating her differently.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked tense. Tonight he was transformed to a full human. Kagome's dark eyes reflected the stars, and Inu Yasha couldn't help but gawk at her beauty. She lay back down in the grass and looked up at him warmly.  
  
"Not at all. I was wondering; is there something wrong? You have been acting strangely."  
  
"Well of course there's something wrong. I'm a human."  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"Well, what do you mean?"  
  
Kagome stared at the stars for a while. She searched them for something to say to the half- demon next to her.  
  
"Inu Yasha, why did you come to get me?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at her eyes that were staring up at him. There was no hesitation in his words and he was happy to finally speak his mind.  
  
"Well, Miroku and Sango and Shippo were really getting on my nerves. But that wouldn't convince me. What really set me off was that I couldn't find any of the sacred jewel shards. You are the only one who can find them, yanow. And I couldn't let Koga take all of them for himself."  
  
Kagome felt her heart break. A sudden weight was dropped on her body and she felt like she was suffocating. She smiled nonchalantly at him although she was choking back tears. Thankfully it was dark enough that he couldn't see her face redden and eyes water.  
  
"I see. Well thank you for rescuing me. I really appreciate it. I think I'll go to bed now. I'm really tired."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Goodbye, Sango. Goodbye, Miroku. Goodbye, Kirara. Goodbye, Shippo. Goodbye, Kaede.'  
  
Her vision was suddenly watery and distorted as she looked upon her silver- haired friend. She put a locket and a letter beside his sleeping body. She recalled the day that they had had together. She had pretended to act normal and he did not see that she was dying inside. Of course his spirits were higher because of his transformation, and so he was nice to everyone. He now slept soundly and he seemed to be dreaming of a paradise. Silent tears ran down Kagome's cheeks and she headed for the well. As she jumped down, she sobbed loudly and reminisced on all that she had been through.  
  
Goodbye, Inu Yasha'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Those intense golden eyes watched her as she left the hut. He reached down and picked up the locket and the note. He had been feeling bad about what he had said the night before. He wasn't thinking, and he knew that he hurt Kagome. Unbeknownst to her, he was trying to be as nice as possible and was planning on apologizing. However he couldn't sum up the courage and said nothing at all.  
  
As he opened the letter, the sky was beginning to lighten. He stared incredulously at the long letter. He opened the locket and found the two jewel shards that she kept by her side enclosed. His eyes began to water and he felt that all hope was lost. He ran out of the hut at a speed that he did not even know that he could run.  
  
I have to get Kagome before it's too late. I love her too much to lose her.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"I have to end this. I can't take anymore."  
  
Kagome sat on the grass outside of her house. She dared not go in lest she disturb her loving family. She wanted to be alone. She didn't want any pesky questions from Grandpa or Sota. She wanted to handle it herself. An idea sparked inside of her mind and she stood up. She walked out of the gates of her shrine and down onto the street.  
  
You are so jealous of any guy that looks at me, yet you treat like I am worthless. I'm just a wench. I'm just a shard detector. I'm NOTHING to you! I loved you and risked my life for you. Yet all you did was run off with that Kikyo. SHE"S DEAD! Don't you get it? But how could I be so stupid? How could you ever love me? After all, I didn't try to kill you. I didn't waste fifty years of your life. All that I did was love you more than myself. And this is how you repay me.'  
  
Her head was bent and despite the cold, she felt no chill. Some men in cars shouted at her in her skimpy uniform, but she couldn't even hear them. All she could hear were the words, "I love you" over and over again.  
  
Hey guys... just to let you know... I have NO IDEA how this story is going to end, so don't try to guess. I know that you are all pissed at me for not updating daily, or at least regularly, but tough shit. I have a job, I have to study my Japanese, I have to watch anime, and I have to participate in my family. I write as much as possible, but I can also never go online. (My parents are totally paranoid.) So I am so freaking sorry, but you will have to bear with me. I am not privileged like most of you. – Rara (I'm not a bitch, I am just depressed and I keep getting complaints, so I get frustrated. My bark is worse than my bite.) 


	13. New Life and New Love

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
New Life and New Love  
  
What was that?'  
  
Hojo sat up in bed and peered out of his bedroom window. The stars were still in the sky, but the light would soon cause them to fade away. Again he heard something knock his window. He looked down into the courtyard beneath his window. There was some one there, but who?  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
Hojo raced down stairs in his pajamas and opened up the back door. Kagome walked in and began to walk to his bedroom.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on? Is everything okay?"  
  
"Is this your room?"  
  
She pointed to the open door at the end of the narrow hallway. Hojo nodded slowly. He was completely puzzled as to why she was here, and why now. Kagome opened his closet door and took out a jacket. She wrapped herself in it tightly and sat at his cluttered desk.  
  
"I'm sorry I surprised you like that. But you see, I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't go to my family because I didn't want a big fuss made over me."  
  
"Is everything okay?"  
  
"No. I can never go back to the feudal era. I don't want to go back, either."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Inu Yasha hates me and he treats me like dirt. He abandoned me and the only reason that he rescued me was because he needed to find more jewel shards. I don't belong there. I belong here... with you."  
  
Hojo face showed his concern for the young girl. He bid her to stand up and led her to his bed. He suddenly noticed how tired she looked and he knew that she had been through more than she had said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Kagome watched him as he left the room. She didn't realize how tired she was and she cuddled up in the boy's warm blankets. Within a minute she was fast asleep and dreaming of the feudal era.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Inu Yasha awoke to two bug eyes staring at his hair and his ears being rubbed. Sota ceased his rudeness when he saw the frown on Inu Yasha's face. Sota had found him sleeping beside the oven and his mischievous side surfaced.  
  
"Uh... Good morning Inu Yasha! I'm sorry. Curiosity killed the cat!"  
  
"Sota, where's Kagome?"  
  
"She's supposed to be with you in the feudal era. Did she come back? Well, you can look for her in her room."  
  
Inu Yasha walked towards her room. As soon as he opened the door, her angelic scent surrounded him. He looked at he bed, but it hadn't been touched. There was nothing that looked like she had been here. He sniffed around. But it all smelled like her, so he knew that his nose hadn't any advantage.  
  
' Why do you smell so good? It kills me every time I come here. It just makes me want to hold your warm body and-'  
  
"Is she here? Oh, well maybe you just dreamed that she came here. Are you sure she isn't there?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure. She ran away and told me she never wanted to come back."  
  
He stomped out the door and left the house. As he crossed the courtyard and headed for the well, he vaguely smelled an angel wing. He began to pursue it but halted when he saw that it led to the street.  
  
' I could care less about what others think. I just have to find Kagome.'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Kagome looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She was dressed in Hojo's older sister's clothes, which were too big for her.  
  
' Should I stay here or not? I don't want to go home, but I can't live here."  
  
"Kagome, breakfast is ready. Come on downstairs when you're finished!"  
  
Kagome grabbed her dirty clothes and walked back down to Hojo's room. She threw her uniform in quickly and lightly skipped down to breakfast. Before she could get to the dining room, Hojo stepped before her and gave her a hug.  
  
"Good morning, Princess!"  
  
Kagome giggled lightly and before she knew it she had kissed him on the cheek. Hojo blushed as did she and there was an awkward silence.  
  
' Why did I do that?! Well, who cares. It's not like anyone will get mad at me.'  
  
Hojo grabbed her by the hand and introduced her to his family. As they sat down to breakfast, Kagome thought optimistically about never going to the feudal era again. Deep down she still yearned for Inu Yasha, but she tried to keep him out of her mind by replacing him with Hojo. Everything would be okay. And life would finally be normal.  
  
' I'm only fifteen, I will love again.' 


	14. Desperate Tears

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Desperate Tears  
  
Inu Yasha stood outside of Hojo's home. He could smell him all over the place, and the scent of the angel seemed to become stronger. He wanted to burst in on them, but something stopped him.  
  
' Why is she here with Hojo? In that letter, she said that she loved me. Why is she with him all of a sudden?'  
  
His body was heaped on the soft grass. Salty drops trickled over his face and descended upon the earth. With a clawed finger he wiped one off of his face and stared at his moist finger.  
  
' Am I crying? But why? Do I love her that much?'  
  
A gust of wind pushed Inu Yasha's hair into his face and he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Thank you, Hojo. I'll see you later."  
  
Inu Yasha looked up to see the miko hugging her "friend." Hojo bent over to kiss her on the forehead. His tears came faster now and he saw Kagome walk contentedly along the sidewalk. She suddenly began to run, but not from being scared. A brilliant smile was on her face and she looked ahead to her family's shrine.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered. His vision was suddenly blurred and he began to run blindly towards the shrine as well.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Kagome closed her bedroom door behind her. She had done well in getting away from her parent's questions. She turned around and collapsed into her bed. Without her realizing she began to sob. She buried her head into her pillow and curled her body into a ball. She felt rough hand stroke her silky black hair and when she looked up she saw the two golden eyes of Inu Yasha. But they were bloodshot and upon his face were some remaining tears. He stood up and sat on her soft blankets.  
  
"I- Inu Yasha?"  
  
He didn't answer her and she sat up. Her baggy clothes made her look pathetic and she desperately wanted her miniskirt back. Her hair fell into her face as her head turned towards the floor. She sighed at the same time as Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Please leave. You shouldn't be here."  
  
Inu Yasha turned towards the miko. He brushed the hair out of her face and stared at her sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry. It's just that I never want to see you again. It hurts too much."  
  
"Kagome, I love you."  
  
Kagome sat up straight and seemed to be confused at what she had just heard. Inu Yasha pulled her chin towards his so that she would look at him, but she refused.  
  
"You're only saying that because you want me to find the jewel shards. Inu Yasha, I'm getting way too deep. I need to leave. I have a life that I am obligated to here, and the feudal era is more like a hobby. But that past time takes up way too much time. I have neglected everyone and everything here, and I'm wasting my time wi-"  
  
"Your letter said that you love me. Do you still?"  
  
Kagome bit her lip and her eyes watered. She burst into tears and she knew that that was the most honest answer she could give him. Inu Yasha picked her up in his well-toned arms and cradled her delicate body on his lap. Finally she cried herself to sleep and he laid her head down on her pillow.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Clouds of purple and orange adorned the light pink sky. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Inu Yasha asleep beside her. Slowly the memories of the afternoon came back to her. She quietly got up and rummaged through her drawers for something to wear. She went to her bathroom and brushed her hair. When she returned, she found Inu Yasha looking at the clothes in her open drawers. He was in awe of her tight jeans and he kept trying to stretch them out. Kagome giggled.  
  
"I guess I've never worn those around you."  
  
"What are they? Are they for your head?"  
  
"Hee hee. No! They're jeans. They're for your legs. I'll show you."  
  
Kagome snatched them away from him and shut the bathroom door. Inu Yasha waited patiently and stared at Kagome's skinny legs. She did a little catwalk for him and walked back into the bathroom. When she returned she was wearing her plain uniform skirt.  
  
"Why are they so tight?"  
  
"That's the style, duh."  
  
Their conversation concluded and they sat on Kagome's bed for a few minutes. Inu Yasha heard the traffic in the street and a singing voice coming approaching the house. Kagome jumped when she heard her mother invite Hojo inside. She looked at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha looked back at her with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Are you ready to go? We don't have time for goodbyes."  
  
"As long as you're there, I'm ready." 


	15. Staring at the Stars

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Staring at the Stars  
  
"Miroku, shouldn't we be worried about Inu Yasha and Kagome?"  
  
"I'm sure that they're getting on just fine. And yanow, Sango, we have the whole place to ourselves tonight."  
  
"What are you implying? Monk, stay back or I will seriously... Inu Yasha!"  
  
Inu Yasha stomped through the curtain/door holding something, but it seemed to be fighting his grip. Miroku and Sango watched in awe as he walked out and in again. But on the second entrance he had Kagome thrown over his shoulder.  
  
"So, Inu Yasha, did you two have fun? I see Kagome is very flush and you are in a better mood than usual."  
  
"Shut up, Miroku! Inu Yasha was just being stubborn. I said that I wanted him to go back and get my things and that I wouldn't come in until he gets them, but he's too scared of Hojo to."  
  
Kagome looked slyly at Inu Yasha, but he didn't even flinch. Instead he just sat there indifferently. Sango peered at the two of them. She saw a great change in their faces. Kagome looked excited and happier than usual. Inu Yasha looked pleased with himself and the reflection of Kagome filled his gold orb.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"It's a long story, but we were in Kagome's era."  
  
"And what were you doing in Kagome's era? You must give us the details."  
  
Inu Yasha's eyebrow twitched and Miroku hid behind Sango quickly.  
  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, THAT'S WHAT!!!"  
  
Inu Yasha's temper died as he felt Kagome's soft fingers rubbing behind his ears. He looked puzzled and she just smiled at him.  
  
"We were sleeping. And we talked a little bit. I taught him a little about the modern world, and we just, yanow, hung out."  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other quickly and dismissed the topic. They knew that that was the only answer that they were going to get, so they accepted it.  
  
"I'm going to go and talk to the stars for a while."  
  
Kagome stepped outside. The night air was icy, but refreshing. The girl lay on her back and looked to the glittering sky. Once again her skirt tore up, but this time she wasn't alone.  
  
"I won't tell. Can I join you?"  
  
Kagome nodded and looked up at Sango smiling down at her. She knew that the questioning was about to begin, and she resolved to tell the whole truth.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"We reconciled. He said that he loved me."  
  
"And then? Did he finally kiss you?"  
  
"No, we fell asleep. Nothing great, but we had both been crying for so long and I woke up in his arms. Then we came here. Romantic, but still Inu Yasha."  
  
Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder. She stood up and walked inside. Kagome stared again at the stars. There was so much she wanted to say to Inu Yasha, but she couldn't find the right words or time.  
  
Inu Yasha snuck up on the young woman humming to herself. He snatched her into his arms and carried her into the forest.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I just want to talk to you."  
  
He set her gently down on a rock and stood in front of her. She looked up at his tall figure and found him staring solemnly down at her. Her eyes were so innocent, yet alluring. She stood up and stared him down.  
  
"What are you up to, Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Well talk. Miroku and Sango are going to be looking for us soon, yanow. And we don't want them to get the wrong idea."  
  
"Kagome just shut up. I lied. I don't want to talk. I just wanted to be with you alone."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Kagome sat back down and Inu Yasha sat on the ground beside her. He rested his head in her lap and she stroked his silvery hair tenderly. She looked down at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She suddenly remembered the first time that he showed emotion with her. It seemed so long ago, and she remembered how embarrassed she was when he said that she smelled nice. Inu Yasha grabbed her hand and held on his warm cheek while Kagome returned to her stargazing.  
  
Aaaahhh! How cute! Ok. I'm not very good at all this lovey, dovey stuff, but I will eventually make them kiss. Tell me in reviews if you want a Sango/Miroku hook up. I welcome all ideas and opinions! – Kanashimi 


	16. Kikyo's Demise

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Kikyo's Demise  
  
Sango slapped away Miroku's hand and gave him a cold look. The monk sighed but realized that he had to restrain himself to fulfill their mission. They peered between the bushes at the two statues. Inu Yasha still sat with his eyes closed and Kagome craned her neck towards the sky. They suddenly stirred and Inu Yasha stood up looking around. He jumped towards the bush that Sango and Miroku were spying from and peered down at them. Instead of anger, his face showed a look of shock at the sight.  
  
"Well that's different."  
  
Sango released her lips from Miroku's and bowed her head in embarrassment. Miroku looked please with himself and pulled Sango closer to his body.  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing here? We, uh, didn't expect to see you."  
  
Inu Yasha looked disgusted and realized that they were trying to cover up their undercover work. But he let it slide. He knew that Sango had been tortured enough, and Miroku would get his punishment later. He walked over and grabbed on to Kagome's slim waist. Without a word he pulled her up into the leaves and sat her down on a branch beside him.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku were being all passionate and crap."  
  
He looked up at Kagome's large brown eyes. He could see a yearning in them, and she could see a yearning in his. A red appeared in both of their cheeks and they looked forward at the tree.  
  
' Damn! I want to kiss those full lips, but I just can't. What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
' Oh good, he didn't kiss me. I'm so bad at it. I don't want to be embarrassed, but I still wish he would.'  
  
"Inu Yasha," "Kagome,"  
  
They stopped and smiled when they started talking at the same time. Inu Yasha looked at his over worked hand. He had saved Kagome so many times with this hand. He had helped her with this hand. He had held her with this hand. He had wiped away her tears with this hand. He had stroked her glossy hair with this hand. But he had also done the same for Kikyo with the same hand. Kagome reached over and stroked his soft cheek.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you okay?"  
  
He looked up at her and smiled. He grabbed the back of her head and lunged towards her face. His lips landed on hers and he added pressure slowly. Kagome forgot about falling out of the branch and she clenched the rat hair coat. Unfortunately, the bliss subsided and Kagome looked into Inu Yasha's love-filled eyes. But soon she saw that those eyes were showing despair and she felt him let go of her.  
  
"Ka- Kagome?"  
  
Her body rose above his and she began to shriek wildly. Although she tried to kick and break free, her body lay stiff.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!"  
  
She felt knives being stabbed into her body and the pain was too great to bear. She kept her eyes on the silver haired figure racing to keep her in sight. She heard another scream not far away, and everything went quiet. The stabbing continued and Kagome felt a wraithlike voice screaming at her.  
  
' You can't do this to me! Please stop!'  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry."  
  
Inu Yasha jumped and caught the falling girl just as she about to hit the hard earth. Kagome lay unconscious and he hugged her warm body. Silent tears hit her pale cheeks and he walked back to the hut.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"Well they certainly look comfortable. I think we should build them their own shelter."  
  
"I agree. We can't have them like this when there are other adults and children sleeping in the same room."  
  
Shippo sat staring at Kagome and Inu Yasha. Their arms were wrapped around each other and Inu Yasha's was showing his bare chest. Kagome had nothing but a camisole on and her head was buried in the hanyou's muscular chest. What was beneath the blankets was left to the imagination, but it certainly didn't look appropriate.  
  
Miroku and Sango grabbed Shippo and they walked outside. The sunshine beamed on their faces and they let Shippo run around. Sango wished Kaede had returned. She was getting medicine from China, so she had no way of stopping the physical intimacy between Inu Yasha and Kagome. Miroku put his arm around her shoulder and leaned down towards her ear.  
  
"You're quite a good kisser, Lady Sango."  
  
The shy woman turned deep scarlet but kept walking. Miroku, seeing that she was not objecting to his touch pulled her closer and they walked to the neighboring village together. Shippo ran ahead with Kirara while frolicking in the flowers. 


	17. The Deepest Slumber

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
The Deepest Slumber  
  
Inu Yasha opened his sleepy eyes to the blinding sun. He felt so warm and cozy he didn't want to get up. He became aware that there was someone else beside him. He looked down to see Kagome snuggled up next to him. He blushed slightly, but relaxed when he saw how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were shut so peacefully. There seemed to be a magical aura all around her and he held her closer. He suddenly noticed that she had his rat fur shirt held tight. He could feel her legs interlocked with his and he ran his hand along the curves of her fragile body.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry to wake you up."  
  
He looked down at her smiling face. Her eyes were even deeper now and they seemed so full of hope. Kagome sat up and looked around the room.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"They are probably out. It's getting late. I can't believe how late we slept."  
  
Kagome's eyes turned glassy and she got up suddenly. Although her shoes and socks were missing and all she had on were her skirt and camisole, she walked outside. Inu Yasha threw on his shatsu and ran after her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"Why? What did I do now?"  
  
"I still have to get my things, yanow. You didn't do anything wrong. Because of you I slept the best that I ever have."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and Kagome looked back and winked at him. For some reason she felt so comfortable with him. She wasn't afraid to flirt or kiss him. She knew that he accepted her just as she was and she accepted him just as he was.  
  
"I'll see you tonight! I'm probably gonna take a shower and stuff. And I promise not to go near Hojo."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"Moshi moshi! Who is this? Oh. Okay. We'll be right over."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Kagome. She wants us to come over right away. It sounds really important."  
  
The three girls finished their lunch at WacDonald's and caught the bus to the Higurashi shrine. They ran up the stares to find Kagome calmly flipping through a magazine.  
  
"Hey guys! How are you?"  
  
"We're fine. But are you okay? You sounded kind of upset on the phone."  
  
Kagome smiled at them. They were relieved to see that it wasn't a plastic smile and the all crowded on her bed to hear the news.  
  
"I couldn't be better. He kissed me! And it was so great. And I woke up this morning in his arms. I have never slept sounder before."  
  
"Oh, Kagome. I knew you could give Hojo a chance."  
  
"Yeah. I wish he was my boyfriend."  
  
"What? Not Hojo! That stubborn, possessive one. I can't wait for you all to meet him. We should all go to the movies or something."  
  
The three girls drew back from Kagome. They exchanged glances of pity and they tried to look happy for Kagome, but instead they knew that she was making some awful choices.  
  
"Kagome, how old is this mystery man?"  
  
"Too old for me. But I don't care. Time is nothing."  
  
"When are you going to see him again? I don't know if you should get too into this relationship. He sounds kind of dangerous."  
  
"Oh he is, but he loves me so much. He would never hurt me. I was just packing some stuff. I'm going to see him tonight."  
  
"Please don't tell me you're sleeping with this guy! Kagome, what has gotten into you? You used to be such a good girl, but now your turning into a slut! I don't know if we should hang out any more."  
  
"What? But I'm not! It isn't what you th-"  
  
The three teenagers shut the door on their yelling friend. They didn't want a bad reputation too. Kagome finished packing her things and she snuck out of her window. She knew that she could talk to her friends later, but now she had to get back to the most important thing in her life. 


	18. Livign Together

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Living Together  
  
Inu Yasha stared wide-eyed at Sango and Miroku. But then again, he knew the day would come eventually when they would fall in love. He sat across from the two who were leaning against each other.  
  
' They talk to me like nothing different ever happened. I can't wait for Kagome to get back.'  
  
"Hey guys! Sango? Miroku?"  
  
"Took you long enough! What were you doing?"  
  
"Oh chill out, Inu Yasha! I didn't even leave the house. I had to do some chores and stuff."  
  
The two glared at each other and Sango and Miroku glanced at each other nervously. This morning they had been in love but now they were fighting again. Sango sat up as did Miroku and they looked at the two suspiciously.  
  
"So, Sango and I discussed it, and we think that it's time that you two lived separately from us. Kagome, this is important. Stop playing."  
  
Kagome stopped cuddling with Shippo and stroked him on her lap.  
  
"I don't know what happened last night, but it isn't appropriate in Kaede's home. Shippo is here and so are Miroku and I. I would have thought that you two could have more self-restraint, but I was wrong."  
  
"Yes, and don't even think that that kind of stuff is going to happen when Kaede is around. You have a choice: separate or move out."  
  
Kagome and Inu Yasha held hands and looked at each other inquisitively.  
  
"We need to talk about this first."  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"N-O! NO!!"  
  
"Why not? Don't you love me? I would love to live with you."  
  
"Inu Yasha, I am fifteen years old, and I live in a different era. Besides, there would be too much temptation if we were alone all the time."  
  
"But it isn't wrong. We love each other."  
  
"No. I will not do this. We can just separate for a while. Nothing will change. Living with Sango and Miroku will keep us out of trouble."  
  
"But Kagome, I want to be alone with you."  
  
"We are alone. Look, we can't just abandon everyone. It's been great with all our little dramas, but it's time that we get back to the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the girl longingly. But he knew she was right, so he let it go. He sat down and she sat down on his lap. A shooting star flew through the sky and they both secretly wished for the same thing. Kagome kicked her legs sideways and wrapped her arms around her handsome sweetheart. Inu Yasha captured her mischievous smile and leaned forward. He savored her warm lips and he refused to let go. Kagome didn't fight it; she had already melted into a pool of happiness.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!"  
  
A sharp pain broke the couple's bond. Kagome lay sprawled on the ground while Inu Yasha smashed into a nearby tree. The miko ran to the half- demon's aid but she felt herself being dragged backwards.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
"Inu Yasha! Don't leave me!"  
  
Kagome watched as a great shadow walked towards Inu Yasha. Before she could see who it was, everything went dark and all that she could feel was damp fur all around her.  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
"You will never take my Kagome away from me. Never!"  
  
Koga lunged at Inu Yasha quickly and a sharp pain flooded throughout his body. The Tetsusaiga throbbed against his waist and his vision was lost. A surge of energy swelled into his legs and Koga watched in horror as his attacks were eluded. Inu Yasha's claws lengthened and he could feel his rage exploding within. But unlike the rest of his transformations, he had the Tetsusaiga by his side. He reached down and pulled the giant blade out of its hilt.  
  
"Fine, Bring out your dumb sword. Nothing could defeat me at this point. Never again shall you lay a hand on my woman. The mercy ends here." 


	19. Unbroken

I don't own Inu Yasha.  
  
Unbroken  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and sat upright quickly. She had never seen this place before. There was no one around her and everything was completely peaceful. Her whole body felt different. The weather was warm, and there was a gentle breeze streaming through her hair.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
As she stood up to walk around she noticed that she had been lying on a great glass floor. There was a picture below her and she realized that it was of Inu Yasha fighting desperately. The moment that she cried out his name, though, a great cloud began to form and her view was blocked.  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't leave. Please, come back."  
  
Her tears began to hit the thick glass and she felt a gentle hand patting her shoulder.  
  
"Do not fear, Kagome. Love gives the most strength."  
  
A beautiful woman looked down upon the upset girl. Her hair was golden and her eyes were a deep orange. There seemed to be a great light behind her body and Kagome gawked at her in disbelief. She threw herself down and bowed at the woman's feet.  
  
"Amaterasu Omikami! Please help Inu Yasha. I beg of you. "  
  
"Of course, Kagome. Do not worry about him. He has my blessing already. But you are going to be in trouble if you cannot use your miko powers."  
  
Kagome looked up to see no one there. The light faded and the beautiful paradise that was set before her dissolved into black. She stood up once again and looked around her. She could feel large animals lying around her.  
  
' Koga. Well, I have to get out of here. I guess that I have to learn my ability first. But how? Inu Yasha, please stay safe!'  
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Tetsusaiga scratched Koga's arm. The two stared at each other in disbelief. The night sky was dyed crimson red and the stars became hidden amidst the clouds.  
  
' I've never seen Koga fight this well before. He isn't even worried about the Tetsusaiga.'  
  
' Why does Inu Yasha look different? Could it be that he is a demon?'  
  
Inu Yasha suffered another attack from the wolf demon. As he fell into the ground, he became frightened that he would lose Kagome forever. Koga came at him with is sword.  
  
"This time you shall-"  
  
Inu Yasha watched in horror as Koga froze suddenly. Inu Yasha stood up weakly and found Kagome with her bow in her hand. Silent tears streamed down her beautiful face and Inu Yasha ran to her.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
The rosary dropped obediently and dragged Inu Yasha down with it.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep doing that?! I wasn't going to hurt you!"  
  
"Whatever. I didn't want any demon on me anyways."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her curiously. He lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. She laughed in spite of her rear hurting and looked even happier than she ever had. The hanyou looked down into her deep eyes. He didn't know how she escaped but it didn't matter.  
  
"Is it okay if a half- demon is on you?"  
  
"Umm, I guess I could make an exception just this once."  
  
Inu Yasha kissed her for what seemed to be eternity. Kagome lay in the grass in complete bliss. For once, an unbroken kiss. Finally Inu Yasha sat her up straight and Kagome caught her breath.  
  
"I'm glad that you have your whole soul. I bet that you are relieved."  
  
"I'm sorry about Kikyo. But things just kind of happen. I could care less about my soul, though. I'm just relieved to have you."  
  
"Can we not mention Kikyo? She's in the past. She's dead. I can't dwell on her forever."  
  
Inu Yasha's ears drooped at the sound of her name and Kagome looked at him pitifully.  
  
"Inu Yasha, I have a question for you. Do you still love Kikyo? I mean, I hate to be a hypocrite but I have always been jealous of her."  
  
"No. I love you. I thought that I loved her, but fate showed me otherwise."  
  
The two smiled at each other. Kagome reached out and grabbed two pieces of Inu Yasha's hair. She pulled down hard and pulled his face into hers. But she stopped short of his lips. A serious look came over her face and she looked in anger at the hanyou.  
  
"You better not leave me ever again. You boys are just too jealous and I get mad when you fight. But your main job is to protect me and NOT let me be kidnapped. Do you understand?"  
  
"Stop looking at me like that. Yeah, sure."  
  
She kissed him on his tan cheek. Inu Yasha began to slide his hand up her shirt but she slapped it away playfully.  
  
"Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I'm sorry, the monk's possessed hand has possessed mine. I can't help it!"  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around the boys shoulders. Inu Yasha's hair surrounded her and she squeezed him hard.  
  
"Take me away," she whispered to him.  
  
Inu Yasha lifted her into his arms and walked her back to the hut. He didn't actually want to be interrupted by Sango and Miroku, but he was hungry and he could feel the girl's stomach rumbling against his.  
  
' Your body is so warm. Finally I can hold it. Finally I can kiss your delicious lips and run my hands through your soft hair. And I don't have to be jealous because I know that you are mine.'  
  
"Inu Yasha, I love you. I want to be yours forever."  
  
He smiled as he pushed his way through the door. Sango and Miroku looked at the two happily and Shippo jumped onto Kagome. When he saw that she was ok, he jumped onto Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Inu Yasha, are you my daddy now?"  
  
Inu Yasha set Kagome on her feet and wrapped his arm around her. He rubbed the kitsune's head and kissed Kagome unabashedly.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The End. Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't know how else I could dramatize it. Thanks for reading and I hope to start a new story soon. I'm thinking something not so romantic because I am awful at visualizing the romance (due to the fact that I have not yet experienced it myself.) It was great reading your reviews, getting pissed off at you, writing, and of course reading your stories. -Kanashimi 


End file.
